harry potter and a new start
by shakiramalfoy11
Summary: After being freed from fraud murder harry returns for his seventh year of hogwarts and find a unexpected freind frm someone. and maybe a new love. might be time travel fic in later chapters i don't know yet r&r tlet me know please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: innocence

Flashback June 19, 1999

"Harry James Potter you are hereby found guilty of murdering Rubeus Hagrid, Percy and Ginerva Weasley do you have any last words." Cornelius fudge said in a bored voice.

"A man framed for a sin he didn't commit. When found innocent and asked for forgiveness he says's he could never open his heart those who betrayed him again" Harry said in a voice he would never have used. With those final words no one ever heard from Harry

End of flashback

(Two years later)

"Harry wake up" Albus Dumbledore said from outside a seventeen year old Harry Potter "Please wake up "

"What do you want old man to frame me for another murder" the raven-haired teen said

"Harry please forgive us it's was an honest mistake anyone could have made"

"Yeah right honest mistake my ass and fyi I actually can apparate in and out of here which I've been doing for two years now but since I am no longer a prisoner I could go collect my books see you there." With that he apparated to number twelve grimmauld place. Arriving at the house he looked around but heard a noise.,

"who's there" coming down stairs were three people one with red hair another with bushy brown hair and one with black hair.

"Harry" they all gasped out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: confrontations

"fuck" was all he said he didn't want to see these three until the school year started sighing he turned around to face the group "yes" he said resisting the urge to hex the shit out these people.

"Harry were really sorry please forgive us" Harry's god father Sirius Black said to his godson

" I can't and I won't maybe if you paid attention to what I said two years ago you'd know why I not going to."

"Wait didn't you said "a man framed for a sin he didn't commit. When found innocent and asked for forgiveness he says's he says he could never open his heart to those who betrayed him again"." Hermione Granger said to her ex- best friend.

"Impressive shocking how remember what your ex-friend"

"You still are our best friend" Ron Weasley said in their defense, Harry laughed bitterly.

Sure that's why you said and I quote "I can't believe we never saw the truth you son of a bitch I hope you rot in hell" now if you don't mind I'm going to go get my books" he disappeared and reappeared in three minutes tops "got them see ya" with that he apparated to diagon alley .The minute he got there every eye turned on him, rolling his eyes he walked to Flourish and Blotts and received the books he needed for Hogwarts. No sooner than he walked out he ran into Draco Malfoy. "fuck, fuck, fuck why is it that I keep running into people from Hogwarts." Draco on the other hand was shocked by Harry's appearance, his lean muscles tan skin he was absolutely glowing, his emerald green eyes was beautiful to Draco. "Malfoy get off of me" blushing furiously he got up.

"Sorry I didn't mean it" he paused "So you going back to Hogwarts"

"Yes unfortunately it was this or back to Azkaban trust me I almost chose Azkaban manipulating bastard so how was your summer" he said not trying to make the blond mad some how he suddenly found the blond attracted but would never admit it. The two got so caught up they didn't know that someone was following them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Welcoming Feast

A week later Draco and Harry got on the train they sat in a compartment talking about what they wanted to do after Hogwarts. Harry told Draco about his life with the Durselys not only was Draco shocked he was upset that someone had abused Harry most of his life.

"wow and I thought I had it bad" Draco said after Harry stopped

"It wasn't all bad over the summer when I turned thirteen I actually got accepted to a college called Witch University it's a beautiful college I mean my friends there are warlocks witches and magical creatures their wonderful maybe one Saturday I could take you there you'll love it I promise you" he blushed realizing he was talking a lot

"I'd think I'd like to meet your friend you have good judgment in friends and the way you were just talking about them they must have stuck through you while you were in Azkaban"

"they were, no one knew, they all ways brought me my homework they even took me out of that place and placed an illusion charm on the bed so no one even knew I was gone their the only friends I have left well except for you". Finally they arrived at Hogwarts the two got out of the train and walked to the carriages. Instead of going to the great hall to watch the ceremony Harry took his new friend to the Chamber of Secrets.

"wow it was amazing I can't believe it even existed"

I can't believe Lucius never told you he was the who got me to go down there in the first place" Harry said still shocked that the blonde's father didn't tell him anything

"Yeah well he was always like that"

"hey do you know anything about magical biology"

"No sorry" as Harry opened the door every eye turned and watched the two talk suddenly Dumbledore stood.

"Boys where were you" both boys looked at one another before answering

"the Chamber of Secrets" they answer s one , soon a screamed filled the hall everyone except Harry covered his or her ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 friends

Harry knew that scream very well, when it ended Draco look at him in confusion.

"Three, two, one" a girl came out of nowhere and hugged Harry, the girl was beautiful she had light brown hair and brilliant blue eyes.

" Oh my god how come you didn't tell us when we went to give you your home work and you were gone then we realized that they must have figured out the truth" she was excited rolling his eyes at his friend's over protectiveness he chuckled softly

Marney have you had any type of coffee today or caffeine that matter" the young lady was Marney Cromwell (a.n I don't own marney she from that movie halloweentown) many of the students were shocked that he actually knew her, half the boys were indeed jealous that Harry knew such a beautiful girl.

"Maybe yes maybe no" she said, glaring at his friend he shook his head

Marney didn't we ban from any types of caffeine" he gave her a stern look pulling out a bottle he gave it to her taking the pill she became dizzy "woah sorry about the drinking the caffeine thing it's just these damn test getting me so hyper"

"Come on your going back to my house before you pass out the pill dos have that kind of effect on some" he said grabbing one of her arms, he looked at Draco and smiled "you want to come you said you wanted to see Halloweentown"

"Sure" he said

"Professor we'll be right back just let me my insane friend back before the others come" he glared at the Headmaster as if daring him to keep him here

"Of course Mr. Potter just come back"

Yeah, yeah whatever hey Benny think you could give us a lift up to Potter estates" a skeleton driving a cab pulled up many of the students looked alarmed at the skeleton

"Sure thing Harry wow caffeine again?" he asked

"Yeah apparently t he stress of college is getting to her" he said placing the body into the cab he got in along with Draco.

"Mr.Weasley, Ms.Granger would you please follow him you know to make sure he stays safe" he said to Harry's former friends

"No problem professor" the two got up and left into the portal before it closed. When they got there they was surprised on how the place was magnicent see a red headed boy with a long nose they asked if he knew Harry he said yes when asked where he lives at he told them the two took the bus and was shocked on some of creatures that were on the bus. Getting off the bus they took one look at the house and realized that this 'house' was a castle. They a cab pull up and hid in the bushes seeing the three teens go in they followed.

"bloody hell Harry this isn't a house it's a bloody castle" Draco said in awe

"To me it's a house I guess cause I let some of my friends stay here it's like a house" he said casually "if you want you can go swimming I have a pool in the backyard"

'a pool' Ron and Hermione thought to themselves

"a pool wicked" after setting his friend down in her room the two went swimming for about an hour before getting something to eat and returning to Hogwarts, shockingly the time was different in Halloweentown it was still lunch when they got back

"You know professor you should really get some better spy I swear the minute they entered my house the alarm went off" he said pointing to the two students who was trying to sneak back through without getting caught he smirked at the old man and raised one elegant eyebrow "I not a child anymore old man which means I can detect people around, who they are and if their a threat or not know listen and listen good because if I have to repeat myself it won't be good for you stay away from me if you send anyone to talk to me they will come back bleeding do I make myself clear" he said his voice dangerous but the man seemed unfazed by the threat

"Of course Mr. Potter but I will not stop trying to get you to forgive you know you must sooner or later" the man's eyes twinkled

"Fine just let me show you now what expect if you want to risk that" soon lightning struck coming close to hitting not only Dumbledore but the Weasley's Hermione Remus and the rest of the teachers "let that be a warning mess with me again and I won't miss this time" he growled before storming out he didn't notice the platinum blonde following


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Secrets

"hey you okay" the blonde Adonis asked his new friend and new crush concern filling his voice

"Yeah, they just need to leave me alone they said what they needed to say two years ago, I miss my other friends though they always know what to say just to cheer me up" the emerald eye teen said smiling at Draco

"Aww Harry and here we thought you didn't enjoy our company" a female voice said from behind them the two turned around there were four people two boys and two girls, one male had light brown hair which were in spikes the other had red hair with black eyes. The female had blonde hair and blue eyes the other had dark brown hair and violet eyes. "what know hug for your best friends" the blonde female said teasingly

"Sorry Case just shocked at seeing you guys here in those words what are you doing here" is friends Cassie Jackson, Miley Cyrus (a.n. Hannah Montana rocks so I put her in my story), Jackson Periwinkle and Marney's brother Dylan Cromwell. Smiling he hugged all of his friends. "Guys this Draco Malfoy, Draco this is Cassie, Miley, Jackson and Marney's brother Dylan" he said introducing his friends to one another

"Harry isn't this the same boy who you said annoyed you for years" Miley said

"yup and he's the same boy who believed me innocent when nobody else did" he answered with a smile in his face

"Actually Severus believed you innocent too" he was shocked to see the boy laugh

"I know that he believed me dray I could have sworn boy not man" he smirked at the boy's embarrassment "don't worry it was actually kind of funny when you get embarrassed" the blonde's blush deepened at the comment

"Harry I'm starving can I get something to eat" Miley asked

"Yeah come on" Harry opened the doors of the Great Hall once again, every eye turned towards them

"Mr. Potter who are they?" Professor Dumbledore

"_They _are the only reason_ I_ managed to keep my sanity while _you_ left _me_ to rot in Azkaban" his voice was cold as ice

"Merlin Harry that was colder than what you said to Stiller that time he was talking about your family in front of the whole class" Cassie said shocked by her best friend's coldness

"That bastard deserved it he had no right talking about them like that honestly, how is it I get suspended" he said his eyes still on the old man

"Harry you almost put him in a coma were just glad you didn't get expelled for doing it" Miley said

"It was an accident besides name one time I've actually controlled my temper when someone talked abut my parents plus the only good thing that came out of it is that the bastard fractured his spine causing him to quit" he said with an evil smile

"Honestly Ri you should have let the sorting hat put you in Slytherin your purely evil"

Harry turned around and mock-glared at his friend

"I'm appalled I'm not that evil" his friends stared at him in shock

"Oh yes you are" all of them said as one even Draco agreed with that

"Harry remember the time you put that spell on the Sinister sisters" Dylan said

"You mean the one turning thm into hags, mortals or a troll"

"You did turned them into a troll when did I missed this" Jackson asked the five completely forgot they were in the great hall

"Last week they said something to piss me off so I did it"

"Or the time you turned Sev's hair a light purple" Draco said in amusement

"Accident half way it was supposed to turn red and gold not purple" he said in awe

"Or the time you, Weasley, Granger made a polyjuice potion thinking I was the heir of Slytherin"

"Yeah and by next week half the bloody school thought I was the heir of Slytherin because I could speak parseltongue'

"No your not your Godric Gryfinndor's heir" a deafening silence filled the air


	6. Chapter 6 the truth comes outfirst kiss

CHAPTER 6 the Truth Comes Out/ First kiss

A cold air filled the Great Hall, his friends could feel the raw magic radiating coming off Harry. The normal twinkle in the aging mans eye was gone and replace with worry

"Oh no we got to calm him down before he hurts something" all of Harry's friends were shocked they apparently never saw him this mad. The seventeen year old turned around his normally cool emerald eyes blazing angrily at the now terrified man

"You knew this didn't you, you knew all along and you never told me, that's why Voldemort wants me dead isn't it"

"I'm afraid so Harry I should have told you I'm sorry" Dumbledore apologized to the pissed off teen who was shaking in rage

"That is a load of bull and you know it Dumbledore, you should have told me instead trying to give me the hint when I was twelve you said that only a true Gryffindor could pull that sword out of the hat you made me think that any of those Gryfinndorks could pull it out" he paused "You precisely made me think that and you knew this since I was born, this is the final straw from now on I stand alone in this war if Voldemort wins tough luck if he dies through a god damn party from this moment on the wizarding world could rot in hell, I don't care if you or every other person drops dead in this war" he was about to leave when he heard a bang from behind him, turning around he saw the teachers were all surrounding Dumbledore who was thrown back against the wall, smirking

"You should know by now don't piss me off it only leads to danger or worse the hospital, besides that I warned you from the beginning don't do anything you might regret this was strike one keep trying my patience until it wears thin you don't want to know what I'll do to you" he turned and left everyone in complete sock and terror. Draco turned and ran after him followed by his friends; they found him in the Astronomy tower

"you guys go ahead I'll talk to him" the blonde said to the others nodding they left, sighing he walked towards the raven-haired teenager "Harry are you alright"

"Yeah He should have know I'd do something to him when I found out this, I just want to be normal unfortunately normal is something-"

"You can't have you feel as though the world is on your shoulder don't you"

"Yeah no matter what happens I'll always be someone special even if its not what I want, the Slytherins all want me dead so they really mean no harm"

"No we don't Harry as you notice from me we slytherins wear mask in public we aren't really cold hearted or death eaters we hope voldemort drops dead soon we don't support Dumbledore either we support you" he paused turning to look at Harry " what ever you decide we'll be right with you" the boy next to him smiled

"Thanks Draco that means a lot to me" the two looked each other in the eye. Silver met emerald, they slowly leaned in until their lips touched softly their eyes fluttered close, Harry decided to deepen the kiss by running his tongue over Draco's bottom lip begging for entrance, moaning he parted his lips, slipping his tongue inside, his tongue sucked lightly at the blonde's. Wrapping his arms around the blondes' waists, he pulled him onto his lap. Draco had wrapped his neck running his hand through the unruly locks. The two slowly broke apart breathing heavier than usual both now blushing

"That was intense"

"Yeah it was but I liked it" Harry said smiling

"So did I so what does this make us we obviously can't refer to us as friends"

"I would like to be your boyfriend if you want"

"I'd love to Leo"

"Thank you Dragon" each blushed at the nickname


End file.
